Esta Es Nuestra Noche
by AshiYukima
Summary: La gran idea loca de dylan y michael causo que los de Unicorn hicieran una fiesta, y en esa fiesta pasaran muchas cosas, que sera?.(Mal Summary pero ñe)(Parejas de Inazuma Unicorn)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es nuestra noche

Ai se encontraban, todo el equipo de The Unicorn en el hospital para saber como saldria su amigo peli castaño, ichinose, ya que este tenia algo mal en sus piernas, el que mas estaba preocupado del equipo era un peliazul de piel morena que no dejaba de pensar y pensar, mientras un rubio de ojos verdes y otro de anteojos oscuros se les hacercaba

**-domon, no te preocupes, kazuya estara bien, ya veras que saldra bien,-**animo mark mientras el otro rubio asentia

**-no se, aun no me convence, como sera?, como le hacen para que trate de salir bien!?, diganme como!?,-**decia domon alterado mientras el rubio lo calmaba

-**ya, tranquilo domon, todo saldra bien, hay que tener fe,-**dijo el otro rubio mientras el peliazul se sentaba

**-pobre domon, debe estar tan alterdo!, bueno, yo lo estaria si... si fueses tu,-**dijo un chico de pelo castaño y piel morena, mientras a lado suyo estaba un chico rubio de piel blanca y lentes, ojos verdes mientras miraba a su amigo nervioso

**-q-que cosas dices!?, no deberias pensar eso en este momento!, e-estamos en el hospital a ver si kazuya sale bien!, deberas que eres tonto!**

**-oye gracias, yo tambien te quiero!**

**-hay!, enserio que eres molesto, mejor me voy a lado de eddie,-**dijo mientras se iva a lado de un rubio.. MI BEBE!... ehem si eddie

**-dios.. yo si entiendo a domon, estaria igual si fuera una persona que querria mucho,-**dijo, un chico de apariencia de indio pero con el uniforme del equipo mientras a su lado se sentaba un chico de apariencia de vaquero pero con el uniforme del equipo tambien

**-si, si estarias como el, o talvez peor,-**dijo este

**-ah?, n-no creo, o.. si lo seria?**

**-pues.. depende, quien es la persona que mas quieres?,-**pregunto mirandolo a los ojos mientras este nervioso se iva alejando lentamente

**-p-pues... e-es a-alguien, si es alguien**

**-pero.. es de otro lugar?, o de el equipo?,-**dijo aun interrogandole, este no podia estar mas nervioso?

**-ee... p-pues... e-es alguien... d-del equipo... p-pero.. m-mejor me voy!,-**dijo este llendose a correr

**-y... quien sera ese que tiene el corazon de alex?,-**dijo serio este

habian pasado ya varias horas, hasta que salia el doctor de la habitacion donde operaron a ichinose, domon al verlo no dudo en irse con el para saber sobre su amigo, y fue seguido por todo el equipo

**-y... como esta!?,-**dijo el capitan del equipo mark kruger... moni, no te alteres!

**-pues alparecer... la operacion salio un exito!,-**dijo el doctor mientras todos gritaba de alegria, otros abrazando a otros, en especial mark y dylan se abrazaron pero al darse cuenta se separaron sonrojados, todos estaban felices, mas domon que no podia dejar de estar emocionado

**-y podemos entrar a verlo?,-**pregunto el peliazul

**-pues, por ahora esta descansando, pero cuando despierte les aviso a ver quien quisiera verlo,-**dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba, domon no podia estar mas feliz

**-domon, mark y dylan, podrian quedarse, necesito llevarme, desde ayer estan aqui y no han podido descansar,-**dijo el entrenador mientras todos solo daban gestos de sueño

**-solo esperaban que dijera el doctor y ya, me voy verdad?,-**burlo dylan

**-oye no nos culpes por ser tan buenos amigos y estar toda la noche esperando a kazuya,-**dijo michael que ya se estaba durmiendo

**-pues ni tan buenos son pero bueno, esta bien entrenador, nosotros nos quedamos,-**contesto mark mientras el entrenador se despedia de los chicos y se ivan del hospital

_dias despues..._

ya habian pasado los dias y los chicos estaban ai... SOLOS!, ya que el entrenador partiria por unos dias por problemas de familia o algo asi, el punto es que el equipo estaban solos sin ningun entrenador o alguien que los cuidara ya que el entrenador les tenia tanta confianza

-**quieres que te sirva mas?,-**preguntaba un peliazul que estaba ai sentado a lado viendo a su amigo ichinose.. MI OTRO BEBE!... ehem si el, mientras comia sopa

**-creo que ya me servistes suficiente domon,-**dijo este mirando su plato lleno de sopa

**-esque... necesitas estar muy sano!**

**-y la sopa que me tiene que me hace sano**

**-pues, verduras... aunque sabes, tambien es para que estes mas llenito**

**-osea quieres que me haga gordo!?**

**-que!?, n-no, no lo digo por eso... mira... hay solo come tu sopa,-**dijo riendo por su reaccion

**-mmm eso hare!,-**dijo siguiendo comiendo, en eso a domon lo jalaban por el cuello mientras se iva para atras, pero ni ichinose se dio cuenta ya que estaba comiendo

**_en otro lugar_**

**-q-que... b-billy!? p-porque me jalas asi!, casi p-podria morir de ahogamiento!,-**dijo alterado domon mientras veia a billy, dylan y michael enfrente suyo

**-para empezar, no creo que exista la palabra "ahogamiento"y despues, necesito que hagas a estos chicos recapasitar, ya te dijeron lo que tienen planeado hacer!?,-**dijo billy tambien un poco alterado, este vio a michael y dylan y...

**-que tienen en mente?,-**interrogo mientras los chicos soltaban con...

**-pues... queremos hacer fiesta!,-**dijeron al unisono mientras domon se quedaba con que no lo podia creer

**-e-estan locos!? no podemos hacer fiesta!, el entrenador no esta!**

**-por eso dylan y yo lo dominamos "fiesta sin el entrenador!",-**gritaron los dos mientras domon y billy se daban una caida estilo anime

**-pero... no podemos hacer una fiesta sin el entrenador!, si se da cuenta...**

**-no se dara cuenta domon!, nosotros estaremos cuidandolo todo!**

**-pues... p-pero como piensan traer las cosas y asi!?**

**-eh... oye michael eso no lo pensamos!,-**dijo dylan

**-eeem... si es cierto**

**-vaya... parece que no abra fiesta, lastima!,-**_"que alivio"_ dijeron y pensaron billy y domon, pero...

**-eh... oigan, mis papas tienen cosas de fiestas guardadas en casa, si quieren nos las presta y asi hacemos fiesta!,-**dijo un lindo rubio de nombre eddie.. que es mio!, ehem.. si mientras michael y dylan festejaban

**-eddie!, no los ayudes! queremos evitar que hagan fiesta!,-**decia domon

**-p-pero.. yo tambien quiero fiesta!,-**dijo haciendo carita super kawaii, algo que ni domon ni billy pudieron recistirse y...

**-p-pues.. hay ganan!, la haremos!,-**dijo domon mientras billy ponia cara de resignado

**-bien, pero que sea una fiesta pequeña!,-**dijo billy

**-si, si, ademas solo seremos el equipo, quien hara desmadre durante toodo el lugar?,-**dijo dylan...

**_despues de unas horas..._**

**-dijeron que seria pequeña!,-**grito domon ya que... al ya estar en la fiesta, se dieron cuenta que era totalmente una fiesta sin control, ya que los chicos tomaban sin parar y hacian cosas que... que no era muy lindo que digamos, ehem.. si, estaban aqui, en el desmadre de todo!

**-dylan!, michael!, dijeron que seria pequeña la fiesta!,-**dijo domon ya harto

**-si lo sabemos, y es pequeña, solo que los chicos ya lo hicieron mas grande?,-**burlo dylan

**-esto no es gracioso!, e-es todo un desastre! ademas... e-espera... d-donde esta ichinose!**

**-aah.. esta con los demas, tomando ponche.. cofcofconalcoholcofcof**

**-e-espera.. que dij... ICHINOSE ESTA TOMANDO ALCOHOL!?**

**-e-esque... mira domon, dejalos que se divierta, esta ai tomando con sean, mark, alex y...**

**-Q-QUE!?, A-ALEX ESTA TOMANDO!?, QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA!?,-**Grito billy ya que oyo lo ultimo que dijo michael

**-e-espera billy, no es para tanto!, es la primera vez que toma, dejalo vivir el lado salvaje!,-** dijo dylan

**-q-que lado salvaje ni que nada!, e-es peligroso para el que tome!, p-porque que tal que por eso jamas tomo!?**

**-billy.. si el no ubiera tomado por eso.. no ubiera aceptado la bebida!**

**-p-pues...**

**-vez?, no hay de que preocuparse amigos!, dejelos que se diviertan,-**dijo dylan mientras se iva con mark y michael con sean

**-sabes... creo que tienen razon!, ademas.. jamas nos divertimos asi, talvez por eso nos comportamos asi!,-**dijo billy

**-si, aunque sabes?, mejor me voy con ichinose, talvez despues de esto se sienta muy mal y no quiero que le pase nada malo**

**-domon... acaso.. te gusta kazuya?**

**-q-que!?... que cosas dices billy!, claro que no!, e-el es mi amigo y ya!**

**-mmm... seguro?**

**-s-si! y ya no preguntes.-**dijo este llendose con el castaño y billy con alex

**_mientras en otra parte_**

**-okok, creo que fue mucho para ti mark,-**decia dylan que traia a mark a su lado ya que estaba demasiado.. recalco... DEMASIADO.. borracho que le costaba caminar en este estado

**-si... aunque estuvo diver... hip.. tido**

**-si, si lose, pero ahora tienes que ir a dormir, ya es demasiado tarde,-**dijo ya llegando a la habitacion del rubio capitan mientras al llegar solo lo recosto mientras el se sentaba a su lado

**-sabes... creo que si fue mucho para ti,-**burlo dylan mientras mark solo se recostaba bien

**-n-no tanto... hip... ademas... estabas conmi...hip...go...**

**-si, y?**

**-que... al estar contigo... siempre me siento segu..hip...ro...**

**-mark... es mejor que descanses... ademas no creo que..,-**no continuo ya que mark estaba abrazandolo del cuello mientras lo miraba frente a frente, dylan no podia estar mas sonrojado que solo queria alejar a mark

**-m-mark... que haces?**

**-que no es obvi...hip...o.. quiero que me des esto,-**dijo antes de besarlo en los labios, dylan no podia creer. estaba besandose con el capitan de su equipo?,o mas bien.. con su mejor amigo!?, es decir, a el siempre le gusto mark, pero jamas pensaba que mark le gustase el, aunque, lo hace sin pensar?, bueno pero dylan no dejo desaprovehcar la oportundidad de probar mas esos labios tan "jugosos"de su lindo capitan asi que fue correspondiendo el beso de este, haciendo que se iniciara el juego de lenguas, mientras cada uno intercambiaba saliva del uno al otro, en eso mark empezo a que dylan se pocisionara sobre el, mientras seguia el beso, este sonrojado se separo uniendolos con un hilito de saliva

**-m-mark... que haces!?**

**-que no es obvio... dylan.. quiero que lo hagamos!**

**-p-pero.. esque... e-estas ebrio!, no quiero que...**

**-porfavor dylan!, deberias aprovechar este momento, ya que en ningun otro lo ariamos o si?**

**-p-pues... esque...**

**-dylan... solo.. has lo que quieras conmigo...esta noche...soy solo tuyo...,-**dijo mark antes de besar de nuevo a dylan, este no se contuvo y lo beso a el tambien, le correspondio mientras este besandolo aun empezo a masturbar el miembro de mark sobre el pantalon aun, aunque este ya queria quitarselo, mark solo se dejaba llevar por esa sensacion que le daba, despues el rubio con lentes oscuros bajo hasta el cuello de mark para empezar a lamerselo, morsiquearlo un poco para dejar un gran chupon en el, el rubio gimio un poco por eso, pero no queria que parara, dylan seguia con su trabajo de masturbarlo, despues con una sola mano le empezo a quitar el chaquetin del uniforme a mark, este no iso nada mas que mirar como lo hacia, mientras dylan seguia, porfin se lo pudo quitar, mark tambien queria hacer algo, asi que empezo a quitarle el chaquetin a dylan, este sonrio al ver lo que hacia mark, seguian hasta que los dos estaban medio desnudos, mientras dylan le empezo a desabrochar el pantalon a mark, este sonrojado en otra queria pero en otro lado no queria, ya que pensaria que dylan se reiria por tener el... su miembro tan pequeño, pero dylan al quitarselo solo iso un gesto de sonrisa y empezo a quitarle los boxers a su capitan, este sonrojado se tapo su cara, dylan al quitarselo no iso nadamas que sonreir, mientras miraba a mark y...

**-no te averguenzes, la tienes perfecta,-**dijo mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro de mark, este sonrojado lo miro y...

**-e-enserio?... aahhh.. d-dylan...-**decia entre gemidos ya que dylan le seguia masturbando, y siguieron con los suyo, dylan tambien se quito sus pantalones y boxers y dejo ver su miembro a mark, este sonrojo al mirarlo, mientras se quedaba quieto, dylan empezo a lamerse unos tres dedos suyos para empezar a meter cada uno en la entrada de mark, despues de eso empezo a meter cada uno a la entrada del otro, con el primero dedo...

**-aahh... d-dylan... aahh... d-dylan d-due...le..aahh,-**gemia mark mientras cerraba sus ojos para recistir el dolor

**-perdon marky pero.. tu eres el que queria esto no.. mmm...**

**-s-si... p-pero... aahh... d-despa..cio..aahh...**

**-n-no creo que eso sea posible marky...**

**-aahhh... d-dylan!...aahh**

y los gemidos seguian, en eso dylan metio el segundo dedo a la entrada de su capitan, este al sentir el segundo dedo empezo a aumentar mas el volumen de sus gemidos...

**-aahhh... aahhh... d-dylan!... aahhh... ahh**

gimio el rubio uke mientras dylan dentro en los dedos hacia tipo tijeras para que se abriera mas la entrada, este solo gimio mas fuerte, hasta que dylan metio el tercer dedo, haciendo que los moviera lentamente, mark no recisitia, gemia mas que nunca, talvez se escuchaban hasta abajo donde estaba la fiesta, pero a ellos no les importaba, seguian con sus cosas, mientras con ellos dos seguian aun asi, dylan los movio por un poco mas y los saco del interior de mark, despues de eso empezo a acomodarse para empezar con lo demas, en eso mark cerro los ojos, mientras dylan le beso los labios y...

**-relajate marky... tratare de hacerlo suave,-**dijo dylan mientras con un empujonsito autopenetro a mark, este gimio fuerte al sentir eso, asi que empezo a mover sus caderas mara sentir esa sensacion que queria, dylan empezo a embestir lentamente, ya que no queria lastimar a mark, asi que empezo con suavidad, mark sentia de poco a poco placer y sus gemidos de dolor cambiaron por eso, dylan seguia con suavidad las embestidas, pero mark...

**-aahh... dylan.. d-dylan... m-mas... porfavor.. m-mas... aaahh...,-**dijo mark mientras este sonrio y empezo a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, mark solo se abrazo en dylan, haciendo que se unieran mas, mark lo disfrutaba, le encantaba esa sensancion que le daba dylan, aunque dylan no estaba del todo seguro seguir mas fuerte, pero este aun queria mas, no queria que parara, y asi que desesperado...

**-aahh!... D-DYLAN!, M-MAS RAPIDO!... AAHH... DYLAN MAS!,-**grito mark, dylan se sorprendio asi que dejo de pensar y le aumento mucho mas fuerte la velocidad, mark seguia gimiendo del placer, lo tenia dominado por completo, dylan despues de eso dylan subio mas y empezo a lamerle de nuevo el cuello a mark, este sonrojado gemia mas y abrazaba mas fuerte a dylan,-dylan... aahhh... dylan... t-te a-amo... aahhh

**-yo... tambien te amo... mark... mark kruger te amo mucho!**

**-yo.. tambien te amo mucho dylan keith!,-**dijo antes de ser besado por dylan, un beso apasionado debajo de la **luna,** mientras aun seguian en como estaban, dylan le siguio mas fuerte a las embestidas mientras mark gemia mas, en ese momento ninguno de los aguantaba asi que se corrieron juntos, despues de eso, dylan se recosto a lado de mark mientras este sonrojado se abrazaba a el mientras los dos se quedaban sumamente dormido, era suficiente con lo que hicieron esa noche.

**_Y... En otra parte_**

**-ya... ichinose deja de moverte tanto, y-ya no puedes regresar!,-**decia un desesperado domon que estaba cargando estilo princesa a ichinose ya que este no queria moverse para su habitacion y tambien porque estaba muy borracho

**-pero yo quiero...hip...divertirme!...hip...,-**decia aun pataleando

**-no!, tienes que descansar, ya es muy tarde!**

**-p-pero ni que fuera un niño!**

**-bueno... pero e-estas...**

**-domon dejame ir!**

**-no!, y ya mejor vete a dormir!,-**dijo mientras llegaban a la habitacion del castaño y lo acostaba en su cama, este solo no queria soltar a domon ya que este iva a salir de la habitacion

**-me dormire!, si tu te quedas conmigo!**

**-p-pero ichinose... esque.. b-billy necesita ayuda de...**

**-porque te interesa tanto billy!? acaso te gusta billy!?**

**-q-que!?, claro que no!, billy es solo mi amigo! no se como se te ocurre eso!**

**-esque siempre estas con el, y yo que!? que ichinose se lo trage la tierra!?**

**-que?... c-claro que no ichinose! tu eres mi amigo y no haria nada que te lastimara...**

**-tu amigo? solo soy un amigo para ti!?**

**-e-eh!?, p-pero que querias...**

**-domon esque... tu esque.. no te das cuenta de lo que siento!?**

**-darme cuenta de que!?**

**-de... de...**

**-i-ichinose si no te das cuenta ni tu.. darme cuenta de qu...,-**no termino ya que este tomo el rostro de domon y lo beso en los labios, este sonrojado se quedo en shock, acaso.. su mejor amigo le estaba besando?, es decir, era extraño para el, era un hombre!, pero... no podia negarse, a el tambien le gustaba ichinose, siempre lo quiso ms que un amigo, o como un hermano, aunque tampoco se imagino que ichinose sintiera lo mismo, en eso ichinose se separo y miro a domon sonrojado

**-de.. eso,-**dijo ichinose sonrojadisimo mientras se voletaba para que domon no lo mirara, este sonrojado se hacerco a ichinose y lo iso que lo mirara, este sonrojado lo miro y... se besaron otra vez, este sonrojado correspondiendo el beso al peliazul, sonrojado abrazo a domon por el cuello mientras este lo hacercaba mas a el, mientrs en eso domon recosto a ichinose en la cama, haciendo que este se dejara llevar y le tocara donde le guio la mano, en su entrepierna, mientras domon no se creia lo que miraba, estaba tocandole su entrepierna?, pero aun asi no se separaba de este, siguio hasta que hicieron que sus lenguas chocaran, haciendo competencia de quien "bailaba", asi que empezo el juego, mientras intercambiaban saliva, este sonrojado seguia, despues por culpa de la falta de aire se separaron, domon se separo y lo miro, y al darse cuenta de lo que ya casi ivan a hacer...

**-p-perdoname! ichinose perdoname yo.. no me controle y...,**

**-d-domon... no te detengas!**

**-eh?, p-pero tu...**

**-quiero que esta noche sea especial.. porfavor!, quiero que esta noche me tomes con todo y cuerpo y alma...**

**-p-pero...,-**no dijo nadamas ya que este le beso otra vez, domon no se nego y decidio hacerle caso a ichinose y a su consiencia que le exigia que siguiera!(? bueno, y asi siguio hasta que domon empezo a lamerle el cuello al castaño mientras le quitaba tu chaquetin, este sonrojado no evito jadear y gemir, ya que el peliazul le lamia y mordia suavemente, ichinose tenia agarrado muy fuerte la chaqueta del peliazul, este no paraba hasta que porfin le quito el chaquetin, mientras le quitaba la camiseta, ichinose sonrojado no queria quedarse atras y le quito el chaquetin al peliazul, este solo dejo que su "amigo" siguiera con su trabajo, ya que le parecia tierno que quisiera hacer algo de su parte, asi que no le molesto mientras ichinose termino de quitarle todo hasta dejarle semi-desnudo, domon siguio quitandole los pantalones y boxers juntos a ichinose, este sonrojado solo se dejo llevar, mientras domon al quitarle todo, empezo a masturbarle a ichinose su miembro, este gemia un poco mas, mientras domon empezo a quitarse sus pantalones y boxers, ichinose se sonrojo al verle ese miembro a domon, en eso domon al terminar de quitarse la ropa le mostro tres de sus dedos a ichinose, este sonrojado adivino lo que tenia que hacer y agarro los dedos y los empezo a lamer, este al ver esa escena le parecia tierna y le exitaba a la vez, ichinose seguia con su trabajo, hasta que dejo de lamerlos mientras domon los llevaba a la entrada del castaño, metio cada dedo en su entrada, mientras este gemia mas, despues metio el segundo mientras los movia dentro tipo tijeras, ichinose no paraba de gemir mas, aunque eso no negaba, le encantaba y queria que ya llegara

**-d-domon.. aahh... d-domon q-quiero... aa.. quiero ya... e-eso.. aahh...**

**-ya casi.. no te preocupes...**

dijo mientras alfin metia el tercer dedo haciendo que se moviera dentro de este, ichinose sonrojo demasiado mientras aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos, domon empezo a moverlos mas, haciendo que se agrandara la entrada, ichinose solo cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a sentir un poco de placer, porque aun faltaba lo mejor para el, al terminar domon saco sus tres dedos y los reemplazaba por su miembro que lo penetro, ichinose sonrojandose mas y empezo a aumentar mas sus gemidos, aunque esos gemidos eran de placer, lo tenia dominado en todo, domon empezo a embestir, haciendo que ichinose soltara mas gemidos mas fuertes, domon, al oirlo era musica para sus oidos, asi que empezo a aumentar un poco la velocidad

**-aaahh... d-do... a-asuka... aahh... asuka... m-mas...aahh...,-**pedia entre gemidos el castaño, domon se sorprendio, lo habia llamado por su nombre!, asi que sin pensarlo mas aumento mas la velocidad de las embestidas, ichinose abrazaba a domon por el cuello mientras este embestia y besaba el cuello del castaño haciendo que este sonrojara mas y gimiera mas,

**-kazuya... siempre te desee... siempre... yo... siempre.. te ame... te amo.. kazuya te amo...,-**le susurraba domon al castaño, este sonrojado abrio un poco los ojos y lo unico que hiso...

**-a-asuka... asuka tambien... asuka te amo!...aahh,... siempre...aahh...te amo...aahhh,-**decia entre gemidos aun, domon empezo a embestir mas, kazuya empezo a mover un poco sus caderas, ese momento, jamas se lo imagino, ahora lo unico que queria era disfrutarlo, domon levanto a ichinose mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas aun con su miembro dentro de el, este sonrojado lo miro y el castaño empezo a moverse un poco mientras domon lo hacercaba mas a el y le besaba su cuello, su mejilla, todo su cuerpo, mientras ichinose solo estaba abrazando a domon, en eso seguian las embestidas hasta que domon porfin toco en el punto debil del castaño, este no podia mas, queria mas de el peliazul queria mas, eso era, domon solo seguia con mas,

**-aahh.. AHH... AAHH A-ASUKA!... AAHH... M-MAS! AAAHHH... MAS AAHH, PORFAVOR!, MAS RAPIDO!... AAHHH,-**pidio ichinose, domon jamas se lo imagino asi que empezo a darle con todas sus fuersaz a ichinose, empezo a embestir mas fuerte, de loq ue podia, ichinose solo abrazaba a domon aunque el dolor y placer hacian que el castaño diera en rasguños a domon, aunque domon no le importaba, ya que el le estaba haciendo un poco mas fuerte, asuka siguio con mas fuerzas, mientras el cuarto se seguia llenando de mas gemidos, de parte de los dos...

**-AAHH!... aahh.. a-asuka... aahhh... aahhh**

**-k-kazuya... te amo.. te amo mucho!**

**-y-yo tambien... AAHHH TE AMO, TE AMO MUCHO ASUKA!**

**-kazu...ya...**

**-aahh...a-asuka...jamas m-me dejes... aahhh... j-jamas...,-**dijo mientras domon lo besaba en los labios mientras la luz de la luna los reflejaba, despues de un rato llego un momento en que los dos ya no podian mas y se corrieron tambien juntos, despues de eso, domon recosto a ichinose mientras lo abrazaba, sintio a ichinose que temblaba y lo tapo con una sabana, el castaño estaba cansado y un poco sonrojado, que se habia quedado completamente dormido.

**-talvez, eso no lo recuerdes mañana... pero no me importa...,-**dijo mientras lo dormia entre sus brazos, mientras el tambien se dormia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**gracias... creo... esperar xD ok sin mas habla aqui conty!**_

_**PD: Marsi... posteaste 3 veces e.e xD ok ya**_

_**ya aqui el capi!:**_

**-bueno, bueno, ya mucha divercion por hoy!,-**decia michael que traia cargando a sean mientras se encontraba borracho y cantando algo que ni se le entendia

**-p-pero.. quiero ir de nuevo...hip**

**-no!, ya es tarde, y tienes que dormir, ademas, nunca duermes a estas horas!**

**-si... pero prefiero estar con eddie!**

**-y se puede saber... que tanto hablas con el?,-**dijo llegando a la habitacion de el rubio

**-pues... es muy divertido, y es muy gracioso, ademas, porque preguntas?, acaso.. estas celoso?,-**dijo mirandolo gatunamente

**-yo!?, celoso!? si claro?**

**-bueno... entonces no te molestara que hable de el... o si?**

**-pff.. por mi no hay problema**

**-enserio?**

**-en lo absoluto!**

**-bueno... porque enserio que eddie es un gran amigo, es decir... el me invito a bailar, dijo que era muy lindo, y tambien me dijo de mas cosas como...**

**-AAHHH!,-**dijo aventando una almohada, haciendo que sean se sorprendiera

**-vaya... parece que si te molesta...**

**-COMO NO ME VA A MOLESTAR!? como no me molestara ver a alguien mas cerca de ti!**

**-p-pero.. no entiendo... porque estas taaan celoso... dime... porque...**

**-PORQUE NO TE DAS CUENTA AUN!?,-**dijo antes de agarrarlo de los brazos y atraerlo a el para besarlo, este sonrojo mucho, es decir,... acaso se atrevio a besarle?, es decir, jamas se imagino que michael se atreviera hacer eso, no podia ni corresponderle, estaba en shock, a sean jamas le parecio algo asi normal besarse con alguien de su mismo sexo!, pero... no significa que no le gustaba..., en eso michael se separo de este y le miro

**-sean... como no sabras que estoy celoso de todos los que se hacerquen a ti porque... porque tu me importas... y mucho!, tu siempre me,**-y no siguio ya que este le beso de nuevo, pero lo separo para mirarlo y...

**-sean... q-que ha...**

**-callate!, callate... CALLATE Y SOLO HAZME TUYO IDIOTA!,-**dijo antes de besarle de nuevo, este se sorprendio al aver escuchado lo que le dijo, nunca se imagino que le pidiera que.. hicieran el amor?, aunque de eso ni se le iva a negar a sean, asi que decidio en hacerle caso, recosto a sean en la cama, este solo sonrojado se dejaba llevar, en eso michael metio una mano debajo en la camiseta de sean, este aun seguia besandole, mientras seguian, michael empezo de poco a poco bajarse por el cuello de el rubio y besarselo, sean sonrojo mas, asi que se dejo llevar por el momento, michael seguia hasta empezar a lamerselo y morsdisquear su cuello, sean estaba completamente sonrojado, pero queria mas, en eso sean empezo a molestarse por sus lentes, se los quito y los dejo en la mesita de noche, despacio para no interrumpir a michael, este seguia con su trabajo con gusto, sean sonrojaba mas pero aun asi se dejaba, en eso Jacks se separo de este para quitarle la camiseta a este, sonrojado lo ayudo el otro, mientras michael sonreia y seguia, despues de eso bajo a los pantalones de este y empezo a quitarselos con su boca, sean al verlo asi sonrojo mas y desvio la mirada ya que presentia que michael aria algo mas que quitarselos, despues le empezo a quitar sus boxers con su misma boca y miro ese miembro semi-erecto ai, michael no dudo en empezar a masturbarselo, sean se quejo un poco pero solo cerro los ojos y empezo a disfrutar, mientras michael seguia, reemplazo su mano por la boca, mientras metia el miembro de sean en ella, sean no pudo evitar soltar un gemido

**-aahh... aahhh... m-michael... ah...,-**dijo antes de seguir, michael seguia, mientras con su lengua daba circulos alrededor del miembro, se veia que lo disfrutaba

**-ahh... michael!... despacio.. ahh... a-asi...,-**dijo antes de que este hiciera un leve mordisco con su boca, michael seguia mientras sean disfrutaba, en eso michael se separo para empezar a desvestirse, sean lo mraba sonrojado, pero despues desvio la mirada ya que este se habia quitado pantalon con todo y boxers dejando ver su miembro, despues se quito lo demas, en eso abrio las piernas del rubio, mientras se pocisionaba cerca de ai, sean solo sonrojaba mas pero no negaba que le gustaba, michael lamia uno de sus tres dedos y metia cada uno a la entrada de este, haciendo que el primero se moviera dentro de este, sean seguia gimiendo, mientras michael movia el primer dedo dentro de este, en eso metio el segundo dedo moviedolos dentro a ambos, sean seguia gimiendo, mientras agarraba las sabanas de la cama y se aferraba a ellas, y jacks metio el tercer y ultimo dedo, ahora si moviendo los tres juntos para que la entrada se agrandara

**-aahh... ah.. m-michael.. aahh...,-**gemia mas, michael solo movia los dedos dentro de el hasta que los saca dentro suyo y...

**-tranquilo, tratare de hacerle despacio-**dijo antes de que su miembro penetrara a sean, este solo gimio al sentirlo dentro, aunque le gustaba, tener ese miembro erecto de su "amigo"era sensacional para el, michael empezo a embestir a sean suave, ya que queria llegar de poco a poco, sean ya no aguantaba en no gemir fuerte asi que empezo a soltar grandes gemidos

**-aahh... aah!.. michael.. aahh!... aahh michael mas... ahh!,-**gimio mientras michael con gusto empezo a aumentarle la velocidad a sus embestidas, sean ya estaba completamente atrapado, en el placer que lo unico que queria es sentir mas de su seme, michael siguio con mas fuerzas y asi siguio con mas, en eso se hacerco al cuello de este para empezar a besarselo y lamerselo, pierce solo lo abrazo del cuello para sentirlo mas cerca, en eso empezo como michael le daba con mas fuerza

**-aahh... michael... aahh...,-**gimio antes de cerras sus ojos y disfrutar

**-sean.. eres genial.. jamas.. jamas pense sentir esto por ti.. te amo.. te amo mucho sean**...

**-aahh.. m-michael... yo tambien, tambien te amo.. aahh.. siempre te ame.. y ahora.. queria que lo supieras.. ahh...**

**-ahora lo se... y quiero seguir demostrandotelo.. mi hermoso sean,-**dijo antes de seguir con lo suyo mientras sean mas sonrojado empezaba a mover un poco sus caderas mientras gemia, michael embestia a diestra y siniestra, y con mas embestidas el cuarto mas se llenaba de gemidos, pero eso era lo de menos, en eso michael seguia hasta tocar el punto debil dentro de este..

**-AAHH!... AAHHH... M-MICHAEL!... MICHAEL MAS... AAHH.. HAZLO RAPIDO.. MAS!... AAHH!-**gimio fuerte este rogando por mas, michael embistio con todas fuerzas, el rubio lo abrazo con las piernas su cintura para que lo penetrara mas dentro, este con ayuda de eso le dio mas**,**

**-aahh... MICHAEL!, AAHH.. AHH...AAH..,**

**-me gusta que digas mi nombre.. mmm,-**dijo antes de seguir con lo suyo, aun no se lo podian creer, es decir, talvez michael se sentia orgulloso de hacer la fiesta, al final resulto estando haciendo "eso" con la persona que mas ama, y el tambien lo amaba, era genial para michael, pero dejo sis pensamientos a un lado para seguir con lo que esta, sean sonrojandose mas mientras mas apretaba la cintura de este, y paso mas de un rato hasta que ya uno no podia mas

**-aahh... m-michael.. ya no... ya no puedo.. aahh**

**-tampoco yo... ,-**dijo antes de dar mas profundas las embestidas mientras en eso

**-AAHHH!, MICHAEL!**

**-SEAN!,-**gritaron ambos antes de que los dos se corrieran juntos, en eso despues michael se recosto a lado de sean mientras ya que uno no podia estar mas cansado decidieron dormirse

_Y en otra habitacion con... _

**-y-ya... a-alex! ya basta! deja de hacer berrinche!,-**decia billy ya desesperado ya que estaba cargando a alex que esta borracho y pues, como billy lo alejo de la fiesta se queria escapar!, pero este tiene demasiada fuerza como para dejarlo ir

**-no quiero! quiero ir a la fiesta!**

**-no!, tienes que dormir ya!,-**dijo mientras ya llegaban a su habitacion

**-pero no tengo sueño!**

**-pero... mira alex, solo duerme si?,-**dijo recostandolo en su cama

**-esta bien!, pero... te podrias quedar conmigo?**

**-pues... bien, aunque sabes?, ya se me iso raro que domon no haya regresado de dejar a...**

**-tanto te importa!?,-**dijo casi gritandole en la cara

**-que!?**

**-si.. tanto te gusta domon verdad!?, pues porque no te vas con el!,-**dijo antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a billy, este estaba muy confundido... acaso.. alex estaba celoso? y mas.. y de domon!? celoso de domon!?, okey, eso jamas se lo espero el vaquero

**-p-pero a-alex.. de que hablas?,-**dijo hacercandose a alex mientras se ponia enfrente suyo, este solo tenia la cabeza baja

**-t-tu... dime que tiene domon que no tenga yo!?,-**ahora la levanto con algo de enojo

**-p-pero... qu...,-**y no siguio de no ser porque alex le beso a este, billy estaba en shock, aunque, le gustaba, probar esos labios de el chico que no te esperabas pero, nunca penso en sentir atraccion a alex, ni el a billy, jamas se espero ese sentimiento mutuo hacia los dos porteros de Unicorn, pero no esta mal... en eso alex se separo de el y le miro a los ojos

**-y-yo... b-billy perdon!, yo no quise hacer eso, talvez pensaras que no tengo verguenza de aver echo eso pero yo..,-**pero no le siguio disculpando, billy lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a el para besarlo ahora el a alex, este sonrojo, jamas se lo habia creido de esa forma, despues de besarlo.. billy lo hace tambien?, aunque este le gustaba y era obvio que no se iva a negar asi que empezo a corresponder el beso a este mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, billy empezo a recostar a alex a su cama, mientras alex ni lo alejaba, tan solo se dejaba llevar por esa hermosa sensacion que sentia al estar besandose con billy, este empezo a tocarle la entrepierna a su carnada(?, mientras en eso alex apretaba mas su abrazo, en eso de ai se separaba un poco del beso, mientras se le quedaba viendo a alex, lo miro muy sonrojado pero, se le veia su cara, esos ojos negros que le encantaban, su piel color canela, su mirada le encantaba...

**-alex... perdon... pero... no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad... yo...,-**ni siguio ya que alex le callo con su dedo indice poniendolo en los labios del vaquero, este sonrojo y lo siguio mirando

**-billy... yo... se que quieres decir... y acepto... quiero que me tomes esta noche...,-**dijo antes de que billy de nuevo le besara, de poco a poco se fue bajando al cuello para besarselo, empezo a lamerlo hasta poder morderselo un poco, alex no evito gemir un poco, ya que eran leves mordiqueos, billy siguio mientras con sus brazos empezo a quitarle el chaquetin a alex, este le queria quitar los pantalones a billy, mientras billy se dejaba, mientras cada uno le quitaba las prendas al otro, hasta quedar semi-desnudos, aun faltaban los boxers, asi que billy se quito los boxers y despues se los quito a alex, mientras empezo a besar el torso de su uke, este solo empezo a sonrojarse mucho mas, casi quedando como un tomate, en eso billy empezo a dar pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de este, mientras seguia con eso, le empezo a masturbar el miembro a alex, mientras alex como todo uke empezo a gemir un poco mas alto, billy le parecia hermoso ese sonido, los sonidos que hacia alex, era algo hermoso para el, asi que empezo a abrir las piernas de alex mientras este observaba en como estaba, mientras billy metia un dedo en la entrada de alex, ese no recistio a soltar un gran gemido, mientras billy movia un poco el dedo para que se abriera un poco la entrada de este, mientras metia el segundo deo y empezo a moverlos juntos dentro de este

**-aahh... b-billy... e-eh.. aahhh... d-duele... aahhh...,-**gemia este, mientras billy le dio un beso suave, a que alex correspondio, mientras seguia moviendolo dentro de este, el uke gemia mas al sentirlos mas dentro, en eso, metio el tercer dedo, haciendo que alex gimiera mas fuerte, causando que los moviera al mismo tiempo, billy seguia con eso mientras de nuevo beso a su uke, alex abrazandolo del cuello, queria tenerlo mas cerca, hasta que,

**-tenemos que llegar al otro paso alex... mmm...,-**susurro billy mientras sacaba los tres dedos del interior de alex, despues de eso, billy se pocisiono bien para empezar a hacer el otro paso, mientras de una sola embestida penetro a alex**,**

**- aahhh!... aahh... b-billy!... aahh... ahh,-**gimio alex mientras este empezo a embestirlo suave, mientras se hacercaba al embestido(? y le besaba su cuello, mientras en eso alex lo abrazaba mientras gemia mas fuerte, billy seguia embistiendolo**,**

**-aaahh... aahh... billy... aahh... t-te amo... aahhh... te amo mucho billy...**,-decia entre gemidos este mientras billy solo le besaba mas y

**-tambien... tambien te amo.. te amo mucho alex... te amo desde siempre... siempre te ame... y.. e-estar asi... dios... eres genial...**

**-aahh... t-tu tambien.. aahh... siempre te ame, desde que... te cono..aahhh...ci... aahh, j-jamas.. jamas me dejes billy... aahh...**

**-jamas lo are alex.. siempre estare contigo.. te amo...**

**-aaahh... tambien te amo... aahh b-billy.. aahh... p-porfavor.. q-quiero m-mas... aahh,-**gimio/dijo alex empezando a gemir mas fuerte, billy sin pensarlo dos veces le embistio mas fuerte, haciendo que este lo abrazara mas fuerte, era algo sensacional para ambos, es decir.. jamas se imaginaron estar asi, pero no se arrepentian de eso, ya que eso querian los dos,ninguno de los dos porteros queria arruinar este genial momento, ya que ellos lo disfrutaban como nunca, y no querian que se acabara, mientras mas el cuarto se llenaban de gemidos de alex, y algunos de billy, por lo que seguia embistiendolo mas fuerte, mientras mas gemidos soltaba alex, y asi siguio hasta que en eso, billy llego a tocarle el punto debil de su uke

**,-aahhh... aahh.. A-AHAAAA.. AAHH, BILLY NO TE DETENGAS!, M-MAS RAPIDO!... AAAHHH!... AAHH! M-MAS.. AAHH,-**gritaba alex mientras tambien gemia, este miro a alex, el placer ya lo tenia dominado en todo, asi que le dio con mas fuerzas a embestirle a este, alex agarraba a billy con todas sus fuerzas, mientras con sus piernas abrazaba la cintura de este para que embistiera mas dentro, eso ayudaba a billy que le diera mas dentro, embestia mas fuerte, tan fuerte que el tambien empezo a gemir un poco, ya que alex gemia mas fuerte que podian oirse los gemidos en otro lado, pero a ellos no les importaba, billy daba a todo lo que podia mientras en mas gemidos se oian en alex causandolo abrazarlo mas fuerte y este embistiendole mas y cada vez mas fuerte

**-y-yo aahhh... A-AAHHH... B-BILLY YA NO AGUANTO!.. AAHH...,-**gemia mas fuerte que nunca mientras abrazaba mas a billy y tambien apretaba mas la cintura de este mismo

**-y-yo tampoco... m-me corro...,-**dijo antes de hacer dicho acto mientras el otro aun gemia

**-aahh... b-billy... aahh...,-**gimio antes de abrazarse a este, rapid solo seguia antes de terminar con esto, hasta que le dijo lo que mas deseaba a alex

**-a-alex... t-te amo... aah.. te amo alex hawk!**

**-t-tambien te amo.. aahh... TE AMO,T-TE AMO BILLY RAPID!...AAHH... AAAHH.. AAH... aahh,-**despues de eso,sintieron que ninguno de los dos aguantaban mas, asi que pasando un momento, ambos se corrieron juntos, haciendo que los dos jadearan del cansancio, sudaban como nunca, mientras tambien estaban sonrojados, mientras en eso, billy se recosto a lado de su uke, mientras este le miraba

**-j-jamas... jamas olvidare este dia... te amo alex..**

**-t-tambien.. yo.. te amo billy,-**dijo eso antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos

_Despues, la mañana siguiente..._

**-q-que.. p-pero que!?.. D-DYLAN KEITH DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!,-**grito un rubio que se acabo de levantar y que vio al otro rubio a su lado acostado.. DESNUDO!, por la nochesita de ayer.. ehem.. si, vio a dylan y lo queria despertar pero tenia el sueño pesado asi que...

**-QUE TE DESPIERTES CARAJO!,-**dijo antes de golpearlo fuertemente con una almohada

**-AAHHH!, p-pero mark que te pasa!?**

**-que me pasa?... QUE ME PASA!?, QUE ESTAS EN MI HABITACION DESNUDO... espera.. Y-YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY!,-**dijo mirandose en todo su cuerpo desnudo

**-vaya... hasta que te das cuenta,-**dijo aplaudiendo sarcasticamente

**-DYLAN!**

**-mira!... ayer tu estabas borracho!, te lleve a tu habitacion, y despues me dijistes muuchas cosas, y luego me besaste!, despues me pedistes que lo hicieramos y tan tan!, lo hicimos bien!?**

**-e-entonces... y-yo.. YA NO SOY VIRGEN!?,-**dijo toodo dramatico el rubio

**-algun dia pasaria marky...**

**-p-pero no queria a esta edad!, e-esperaba a que fuera mas mayor, o hasta que me casara!**

**-bueno.. pero vale mas hacerlo con el amor de tu vida no?**

**-eh? que quieres decir?**

**-si marky... ayer me dijistes que me amabas... o... estaras mintiendome?,-**dijo teniendo cara seria, en eso mark desvio la mirada sonrojado

**-p-pues... no tendria que mentirte...**

**-entonces?, mark... tu si me gustas...**

**-e-esnerio?**

**-no, no me gustas... te amo.**

**-e-eh!?, d-dylan yo...,-**pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que posaron sobre los suyos, eran los del rubio seme, que tenia poseido los labios el otro rubio, asi que se dejo llevar y empezo a besarle, mientras asi quedaron varios minutos y se separaron

**-entonces... marky... aceptarias ser mi novio?**

**-despues de lo que hicimos ayer y lo que hicistes ahora?... estaria bien,-**dijo con una sonrisa

**-te amo mi capitan!**

**-yo te amo tambien dylan...**

_En otra habitacion..._

**-mhp... mmm... q-que... d-domon?,-**dijo ichinose recien despespertando, y vio al peliazul sentado aun desnudo solo que con una sabana tapando su torso desnudo, mientras se quedaba serio y pensando, el castaño se hacerco a el y lo miro

**-ah... domon... que paso aqui?**

**-ah ichinose... ya despertastes, me alegro.. eh.. puedo hablar contigo?**

**-si.. pero dime.. que paso.. p-porque e-estoy asi!?,-**dijo el castaño ya algo confundido, es decir, estaba desnudo!?

**-si... quiero hablarte sobre eso, mira ichinose... yo... esque... mira hicimos el amor si!?**

**-e-enserio!?, lo hicimos?**

**-si... y-yo no queria presionarte, estaba a punto de empezar yo.. pero tenia la oportunidad de alejarme de ti, pero tu me lo pedistes... y yo, yo pues...**

**-domon... si lo se..., es decir.. si se que yo te oblige...**

**-eh?, l-lo recuerdas?**

**-un poco, no recuerdo tanto pero... si si se que yo queria seguir... porque... porque yo... yo queria que esa noche fuera especial, queria que supieras lo mucho... lo mucho que te amo!,-**dijo ya todo sonrojado y desviando la mirada, el peliazul no se lo espero, acaso... lo que le dijo ayer si era verdad?, que lo amaba?, domon siempre se enamoro de ichinose, pero jamas se imagino que sus sentimientos fueran tambien iguales, lo dudaba cuando ayer se lo dijo, ya que este estaba borracho, pero ahora esta claro

**-entonces... lo que dijistes ayer... fue verdad?, que me amabas y... es enserio que sentias celos cuando yo estaba con billy?**

**-esque... estabas muy cerca de el, pense mal y pues... no pud...,-**no siguio, domon lo tomo de sorpresa con besandolo, ichinose sonrojo pero correspondio con gusto, sentir esos labios de su amigo, era de maravilla, lo abrazo, lo atrajo mas hacia el, no queria desaserlo, le gustaba tanto, que queria que continuara, pero por un dolorsito de trasero iso que se separaran, asi que domon lo miro y...

**-d-domon... y-yo... yo si... yo si te amo...,-**dijo mirandolo sonrojado

**-no sabes cuanto te amo yo tambien... kazuya... dejame ser algo mas.. que nuestra amistad se transforme en otra cosa.. dejame ser el chico que te ame por siempre...**

**-c-claro.. si quiero... a-asuka... si quiero, quiero que nuestra amistad sea otra cosa.. si quiero!,-**dijo volviendose a besar con el mayor, un beso corto, pero tierno, mientras los dos se miraban y digamos que no durmieron lo suficiente...

_En la habitacion siguiente..._

**-SEAN BAJA ESA SILLA... EEHH... E-ESPERA... SEAN!,-**gritaba como isterico michael que trataba de esquivar las cosas que le aventaba su "amigo" rubio sean, ya que este estaba en la cama aventandole a michael cosas donde se encontrara cerca

**-SEA! CONTROLATE PORFAVOR!**

**-NO QUIERO!, ALEJATE DE MI!, NO ME VEAS!**

**-porque?, si desnudito no te ves nada...**

**-MICHAEL!**

**-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN PERDON!,-**dijo aun esquivando cosa que se le atravesara

**-alejate!, no quiero que me veas asi!**

**-asi como sean?**

**-asi de.. de... d-de desnudo!**

**-hay sean pero si ayer te vi toodo lo que traias en ese cuerpo tan sensu... AUCH!,-**dijo antes de sentir un golpe por parte del rubio

**-pervertido!**

**-bien que querias mas ayer!**

**-no me importa!, e-eso no debio pasar!**

**-que cosa?**

**-pues que mas.. lo de entre nosotros...**

**-osea... que te arrepientes de que hicieramos el amor!?**

**-n-no es eso... esque yo...**

**-pues sabes!?, yo no me arrepiento!, sabes porque?, porque hice el amor con la persona que mas amo en esta vida!**

**-q-que?**

**-si... lo que escuchas!, el gran michael jacks se enamoro bien!?, me enamore sean, y de ti bien?, me enamore de ti!, no se porque!, no se porque exactamente tu!, pero no me arrepiento!, no me arrepiento de averme enamorado de mi amigo rubio que siempre me golpea y aguanta mis grandes estupideces!**

**-michael...**

**-ademas.. si no me crees, bien! me lo merezco, no meresco tu confianza porque siempre anduve de mujeriego con cualquier chica...**

**-michael!**

**-y si, osea quien confiaria en mi despues de eso!?**

**-Michael!**

**-ademas yo no se como...**

**-MICHAEL!**

**-que?**

**-eres un tonto!,-**dijo antes de besar los labios de este, mientras michael se sonroja y disfruta el beso, mientras pasaba el momento, ambos se separaron

**-s-sean... tu...**

**-michael... tu... no me importa que seas asi, yo tambien te amo, y se que siempre te golpeaba que talvez pensaba que te odiaba, pero la cosa es que te amo, michael te amo**

**-d-deberas!?, no sabes cuanto feliz me has echo!,-**dijo antes de abrazarle

**-si... pero...ya no seras asi de... m-michael... michael?,-**dijo antes de saber que michael estaba abrazandolo y besandole en todas... repito... TODAS partes de su cuerpo

**-michael... MICHAEL AUN ME DUELE!**

**-y? de todos modos te estare cuidando si no...**

**-MICHAEL!**

_En otra habitacion..._

**-mhp... eh?,-**ese fue alex que recien despertaba y que miro?, pues miro a nada mas que billy rapid acostado a su lado, abrazandolo de la espalda, estaba dormido el chico, mientras alex se sobresaltaba, pero no se separo de este, ya que ambos estaban desnudos, alex no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aun asi siguio mirando a billy

**-mmm... alex... alex... estas bien?,-**dijo billy a despertando y miro que abrazaba a alex, en ese caso se separo un poco para mirarle, este volteo a morarlo y...

**-billy.. esto.. q-que fue lo que...**

**-esque.. acaso no lo recuerdas alex?**

**-pues... no mucho,... solo se que yo.. tome demasiado, jamas habia tomado tanto, pero creo que gracias a mi estupidez.. hicimos algo n-no crees?,-**dijo antes de verse a ambos y sonrojarse, billy no pudo evitar reir

**-d-de que te ries!?**

**-esque.. jeje... alex... que no es obvio que hicimos ayer?**

**-pues... creo.. o.. que hicimos?**

**-bueno... pues tu te habias puesto algo celoso porque pasaba mucho tiempo con domon, te enojastes y despues me besastes, despues me dijistes que te arrepentias pero.. yo te bese y te dejastes llevar y...**

**-s-si billy creo que ya se que siguio!**

**-alex... solo quiero decirte.. que no me arrepiento..**

**-eh?. c-como?**

**-alex... lo que hice ayer, fue para demostrarte cuanto te amo... jamas habia sentido esto por alguien... y si es nuevo, pero... este sentimiento lo llevaba desde que te conoci...**

**-ah... b-billy... y-yo... no sabia que... entonces... yo soy un tonto!**

**-eh?, p-pero porque te dices asi!?**

**-porque.. esque pense que a ti te gustaba domon!, pero.. creo que yo.. solo soy tonto!,-**dijo antes de taparse su cara con sus manos, en eso billy se la destapo y le beso su frente

**-b-billy... tu..**

**-no eres tonto, solo fue que estuvistes celoso, pero es normal... cuando alguien se hacerca a la persona que quieres... alex... tu... si me amas?,-**dijo mirandolo a los ojos, este sonrojo y bajo la mirada

**-yo.. pues... aunque no ubiera estado ebrio ayer... igualmente,.. talvez si lo ubiera echo contigo..**

**-entonces...**

**-y-yo.. tambien te amo billy... te amo, te amo mucho,-**dijo antes de abrazarlo, el sonrojo le invadia por toda sus mejillas, estaba completamente sonrojado, que no queria que Rapid lo viera asi

**-eres tan lindo alex... yo.. jamas te aria daño, en nada, tu eres mi vida, y quiero demostrartelo con lo que sea, porque tu eres especial alex**

**-b-billy... me haras sonrojarme mas!,-**dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte, este rio un poco y lo abrazo el tambien

**-bien, pero jamas lo olvides eh?**

**-n-no... ,-**dijo antes de que su cara fuera levantada y fuera besada por billy, este correspondio ya que no podia estar mas sonrojado, mientras billy lo recostaba en la cama, aunque gracias a un dolorsito de trasero de parte del otro se separaron

**-b-billy.. a-aun me duele...**

**-lo se... no quiero presionarte, con lo de ayer me conformo, solo hay que desayunar,-**dijo antes de levantarlo, mientras este sonrojado se abraza en el

**-p-pero.. y si loc chicos nos ven asi!?, que pensaran!?**

**-te aseguro que hicieron lo mismo que nosotros ayer mi hermoso alex,-**dijo antes de salir de la habitacion cargando a su ya ahora uke

**Fin!**

ok, espero sus Reviews con ansias sayo!xd


End file.
